Peace and Joy
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Sofia gets Cedric's help with decorating her very own Wassailia tree. (Super short story. lol) :)


Peace and Joy

Summary: Sofia gets Cedric's help with decorating her very own Wassailia tree.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia the First or any character mentioned in here.

"Uh-oh," Sofia said as she held her paper link chain loosely in one hand.

"What do you mean, '_Uh-oh_?'" Cedric inquired warily as he peered around from his side of the tree. "Sofia, there are no '_uh-ohs_' in tree decorating. If there's an '_uh-oh_,' we need to fix it now."

Sofia smiled sheepishly as she looked toward the sorcerer. "I, um…didn't make the link long enough. See, it only stops at this point." She rested the paper link to demonstrate her meaning.

"Dear girl, you nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought you'd destroyed the tree." He sighed.

"I wouldn't do that! …Not on purpose anyway." She giggled when he looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm just kidding, Mr. Cedric! Calm down."

"Right, well…" Cedric stepped back and observed the tree, and then he looked toward Sofia's doorway to her bedroom. "We do have one problem. The tree is slightly taller than your doorway…"

"Can't you just 'magic' it inside?" the princess asked with a cute smile.

"Oh, sure," Cedric said sarcastically, returning her smile. "Let's just 'magic' it inside. Say it with respect at least, Princess Sofia. We'll levitate it inside."

She laughed. "That's what I meant! We'll levitate it inside!" She then paused, looking at him in confusion. "_We_?"

He handed her the training wand she used on a daily basis and lifted his own. "Repeat after me. _Arbor Levitate_!"

Sofia nodded and repeated his words as her wand responded, wrapping the tree in a blast of magic and levitating it from the ground. She giggled. "We did it, Mr. Cedric!" She smiled when he gave her a proud smile. "Now what?"

"Carefully, we'll ease it inside. Come on." He began walking forward, Sofia following next to him, and they eased the tree inside her room. When all seemed to be safe, he used his free hand to guide the princess next to him to keep their wands trained on it better. "Together, we'll say, '_Arbor Manere_.' Ready?" Seeing her nod, he ticked off the count to three on his fingers.

"_Arbor Manere_!"

The tree was released from the magic and settled onto the floor near Sofia's window.

"Wow," Sofia breathed in excitement, admiring the tree as it stood tall and majestic. "Okay, now we can finish decorating it."

"It's already pretty nicely decorated," Cedric reminded her with a confused look.

"Not with candles," the princess sang as she collected some of the candles from her window bed.

"Ah, yes, and what makes you think your father is going to let you burn those in here?"

Sofia paused and looked toward her mentor in slight confusion. "Why wouldn't he let me burn them in here? I'll be careful…"

"Famous last words," he muttered before rolling his eyes. "True, _you_ may be, but who's to say your animal friends will be? Or the wind? Or…" He looked side to side before concluding dramatically, "…A ghost?"

She smiled at Cedric. "Don't joke. They exist." She glanced toward her door as she saw Baileywick enter. "Hi, Baileywick!"

"Good evening, Princess Sofia," he greeted calmly before nodding toward Cedric. "And Cedric… What are you two up to?"

"Here, hold this," Cedric instructed, ignoring the question and handing the steward a box of candles. He glanced toward Sofia. "Now where would you like them to be placed?"

Baileywick looked slightly nervous. "Y-You are putting candles on the tree? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Sofia smiled encouragingly. "Of course! I'm going to be careful. I promise. And if it makes you feel better, I won't light them…"

The taller man nodded in agreement as he grunted under the weight of the box. "_Why_ am I holding this, Cedric?"

"Because I'm busy," the sorcerer declared as he tapped his wand around Sofia's tree, decorating it with things like beads and colorful flowers. "I can't very well decorate and manage the candles at the same time, can I?"

"Can't you just use your wand-?"

"Why does _everyone_ assume I can 'just use my wand' for everything? Honestly…" He shrugged. "I mean, I _could_, but it's still very presumptuous." He grinned at the steward. "I thought you would have known better by now, Baileywick."

Baileywick just rolled his eyes and placed the box onto Sofia's bed. "Anyway," he began, straightening out his jacket, "what I came to tell you both is that Prince James has organized a small get-together for you all, and he'd like you both to come."

Sofia's eyes lit up. "Will there be marshmallows?"

"Marshmallows," Cedric repeated with a shake of his head. "In a grand kingdom with anything at your disposal, you're excited about marshmallows."

She blinked innocently. "I like marshmallows…"

The sorcerer chuckled. "I know. Let's save this for later then, so we can get you some nourishment."

"Sugary treats aren't nourishment, Cedric," Baileywick chastised.

"Ugh, you sound like my mother…" He grinned when he saw the steward fuming silently. "Do you make Fly Cakes too?"

Sofia giggled and took Cedric's hand, pulling him toward the door. "Stop picking on him, Mr. Cedric. We'll miss out on all the fun!"

"But this _is_ fun!" was the last thing Baileywick heard of the sorcerer before the two disappeared from the room.

The end! :)

A/N: Yeah, I know it's short. Lol. I just wanted to put this up while I have the chance. It's about to get rather crazy with midterms coming up, and then Christmas! YAY! Yes, I'm a Christmas fan. I've had my baby Christmas tree up in my bedroom since October. :D And that's how I like it! The next chapter of Timey Wimey will be out soon, and there will be some sweet moments coming your way. _When_ will it be up? I hope this weekend some time, I'll be able to post it. We'll see! I hope you all have had a good week so far. Look for the next chapter of Timey Wimey soon! ~AquaTurquoise


End file.
